


The Sharpest of Stones

by sofancydancy (Lthien)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Anal Fingering, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, Hannigram A/B/O, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Will, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Will Graham - Freeform, hannibal is a dick but loves will, hannibal is perfectly ok with will using him for his own pleasure, hannibal may have found a kink tbh, hannibal messed with wills suppressants, its not non/con but will isnt happy about it, lots of kisses, omega will in heat, so canon too tbh, so pretty much canon, someone save Will Graham, suppressants, will cries a lot, will doesnt want to be in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lthien/pseuds/sofancydancy
Summary: Will wakes up to find he has gone into heat. The problem? He hasn't had a heat in over a decade and is desperate to stop it. His body has other ideas.In which, Hannibal totally messes with Will's suppressants and then realizes that he's a total dick and sorta kinda totally loves Will Graham.





	The Sharpest of Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back! And I have brought with me the filthiest thing my brain has ever told me to write down. Ahem. I hope you enjoy it, and I have never written anything a/b/o related so please go gentle on me loll. Also, this isn't beta'd and I wrote this just this afternoon because I was suddenly hit with the desire to write, so please let me know if you see any spelling errors etc!
> 
> Leave me comment too? <3 :)

Will knew the moment he woke; could feel it down to his very soul. The need, the _ache_. Waking alone as usual, his vision hazed dangerously around his simple room, his dogs’ whines ringing loudly in his skull from outside his shut door. He could barely focus on them, his body calling out like a desperate siren. He was soaked, not only from sweat but the thick slick that trailed endlessly down his trembling thighs.

_Heat._

“ _N-no_ ,” Will gasped, grasping his dampened sheets in fumbling hands. It was his heat…but _how_? He had taken his suppressants daily; had never missed a day. _But_ —Will writhed against his bed, his nipples sore and as desperate as his hole. There was no denying what was happening, and Will’s brain raced to catch up with his biology, desperate to stop it. “N-not now, God…I _can’t—_ ” Tossing on his side, he brought one hand trailing up his heaving chest. Gingerly, he grazed one nipple with the barest tip of his fingers. The sensation had him crying out, a fresh gush of slick soaking through his boxers and further ruining his bed. Will bit his pillow, but continued to rub and pluck at his rose-colored nub, switching from one to the other. Spit dribbled from his opened mouth, his eyes fluttering wildly behind closed lids. He had almost forgotten how good they felt…How much he loved having someone playing with them. Licking them…biting… _suckling_ —Will let out a keening cry, his voice carrying throughout the house. Calling…Calling someone; _anyone_.

Will hadn’t had a heat in nearly twelve years, and he had every intention of never having one ever again. Not enjoying the way his body felt like it was not his own; desperate to be filled and _owned_. His suppressants were top shelf, and he only had phantom heats, but that was once maybe every six months. This, however, hurt too much to be a phantom heat, and the amount of slick his body was producing was alarming. If he didn’t know any better, he would think he might slip from his bed itself.

Will could not control this if he wanted to, and tears burned bright in his eyes as he played with his chest, the muscles puffy and as sore as a woman’s breast. His nipples were dark pink pointed tips that only brought world-shaking sensations to his quivering lower half. Groaning with frustration, the glorious feeling not being enough, Will half flopped face-down and nearly screamed as his bedspread scratched at his nipples ruthlessly. He felt his body move before his brain did, rubbing his chest viciously across the heat-rough fabric. Nothing was soft enough during heats, and most omegas preferred to be naked. Not only to be readily available for their alpha, but to ease the desire to claw out of their own skin. It made Will groan at the realization, his body undoubtedly wanting to be without any cloth whatsoever. He moaned low, frustrated and annoyed all at once, his legs spreading invitingly, his hips tilting to give the chilled winter air access to the very weeping core of him. He rocked desperately against the bed, sobbing his frustration louder when his hole fluttered around nothing; the omega within him miserable and empty.

Will had no use for toys, so he had none; had _refused._ He wished he had bought one just in case, because now he felt as if he were _dying_. Crying harder, fat tears trailing down his heat-flushed cheeks, Will reached back and pressed fingers against his twitching hole, biting back a sharp cry at how hot he felt, how wet and ready. His eyes rolled back in his head as he eased one, then two fingers in, easy. Pressing, tugging, curling. Needy and mad with the desire to be filled. It was not enough. Would never be, and Will wailed louder, unsure of what to do or where he should go. To a heat clinic? It was too late for that. He was best suited for a hospital. _Maybe the psych ward_ , he hissed at his raging body. He could not go if he wanted to, pinned to his _nest_ like an insect, waiting for some alpha to come end his suffering. That was what his body wanted at least, and Will growled deeply; unhappy.

  
“Fuck, _no_ ,” Will gnashed out, his hand leaving his gaping hole in a flash to grasp desperately at his cellphone that rested upon his bedside table. Will paused when he grabbed it, the cold, metallic object bringing a new fear: Who could he call? Jack? _No._ None of his coworkers knew, and Will had no reason to tell them. If he were to call Jack, he could lose his position; his respect…his very livelihood. Being an omega, he was held in the highest regard as a _trophy_ , nothing more, and the law would not be on his side should anything happen and his true gender be revealed. The fear was squashed momentarily as another gush of slick had Will rolling his hips desperately. He had to call _someone_. There were cases, though rare, that an omega died from over-exhaustion and heat-poisoning. Will not having one for over a decade might bring about nasty repercussions. _He had to call someone._

In a horrid panic, his heat-addled mind hissed only one name and Will let out a, plaintive, soft cry, his fingers typing out the number from memory. With all that he had, Will pressed his phone against his blistering cheek, his head pinning the chilled metal to his pillow as he waited for one, two, three agonizing seconds before the familiar voice called out his name in greeting:

_> >Good morning, Will. Is everything alright? It is four am._<<

Something deep within Will creeped out from his soul then, the sound needy and nothing like anything he had ever made before: a mating call. _Oh, god—no_. Before he could scramble out an apology— _anything_ —, a terribly rich growl permeated through his phone and rumbling throughout his room, the sound causing his dogs to growl protectively and scratch even more frantically at their master’s door. It was possessive, controlled, and _delicious._

_Yes, yes, yes…_ “H-Help _me_ ,” Will managed to squeak out after another embarrassing call slipped, hips rolling even faster, his body calling as desperately as his soul. “H-Hannibal—alpha, alpha, _alpha_ …” Will choked off after a broken moan escaped him and he bit his bottom lip to the point of drawing blood.

_> >Omega, mine.<< _Cooed Hannibal, his voice like the richest syrup, and Will’s brain did not catch on to the fact that Hannibal knew of his gender. He had never told anyone, and only his closest of doctors knew—his family long past dead and gone. >> _It is your time, Will? Do you ache terribly? << _Will could only pant meekly into the phone, unable to stop his insides from churning pleasantly at the sound of the alpha’s voice. He was close to passing out. His vision blurred around the edges but his hips still would not stop—could not _stop._ “A-alpha… _please_. It _hurts_ …” He garbled out in one wet breath, one of his hands fumbling to reach underneath his twitching legs to press against his hole once more. The wet sounds of his sliding fingers and soft cries must have been more audible than Will thought because Hannibal let out another growl, lower and more possessive. Will’s hole clenched around his fingers tightly in reply and he wept openly into the device.

_> >Do not go outdoors and stay exactly where you are. Are you listening, William? I will be there as soon as I can. Do you have your toys ready? Have you been using them?<< _Will shook his head of sweaty curls, his tears running hotly down his face as he sobbed, “I-I don’t have any…Haven’t…heat in over a de-decade. _I-I can’t do this,_ Hanni.. _bal...”_ Will half choked on the last sentence and his world began to spin worse than before. He let out one last soft cry before his world faded to black, his phone slipping from his sweaty hand and clattering to the floor.

>> _Will? Will—William!?_ << Hannibal’s voice roared, not to be heard.

* * *

 

“ _William_?!” Hannibal roared once more, his entire being filled with dread at the dead silence from the other end. He cursed loudly, grabbing his coat and keys as he flew out his door into the cold blistering wind of Baltimore, Maryland. Jumping into his Bentley, and tearing out of his posh neighborhood.

Hannibal knew of Will’s gender. He had known for a long time, since meeting the man nearly eight months prior. It was not until he truly got close that he confirmed it without any doubt.

_Did you just smell me?_

_Difficult to avoid._

Will’s choice of hiding his gender was not one unexpected, not in the sense of the law and job of choice. If Jack knew, Will would not be in the position that he currently was. No, instead he would be expected to be the dainty omega society demanded that he be. Picturing Will polished as a stone and hanging off the arm of some random, _unworthy_ , alpha set Hannibal’s teeth on edge. So, he had kept it to himself, unsure of what he would do with the information. It surely would come in handy should Will ever truly discover his deepest of evils. Or, that is what he thought before he realized that Will could truly _see_ him, understand his design and deepest of thoughts. An omega…beautiful and unpolished. One made just for him. One that was now suffering more than he had intended. Hannibal growled under his breath, hitting the gas.

When Hannibal finally made it to Will’s house about forty-five minutes later, he spent no time bursting into the house. It was easy, as he had done many times before. It set his teeth more on edge, knowing that Will lay likely unconscious in his bed, a meal for any alpha that could smell him in a miles radius. Rushing up the stairs, coat billowing behind him, Hannibal had to push aside Will’s hoard of growling strays to open the door to his room. What he found when he opened it chilled his very soul: Will, face-down against his pillow, one arm dangling from the bed to graze upon the cold floor. He was completely nude and the heady scent that assaulted Hannibal’s acute palate had him salivating right there. He flew to Will’s side, kneeling by his bed and pushed the sweat-soaked chocolate locks from his lovely face. Checking his pulse, he let out a deep sigh of relief when he found his heartbeat. Rushing, very much heated, and _glorious_. He had merely passed out from heat sickness.

“ _Darling_ , sweetest one,” Hannibal half whispered, one of his hands kneading Will’s sticky nape and down his muscled shoulders. He took his time to soak him all in, all silky skin and willowy limbs. He could not help but let his hands wander as well as his eyes, smoothing away sweat and slick from his torso and hipbones, swirling his thumb against the jut of bone. Slick was everywhere, Will clearly needing to touch all at once. He was lovely; terribly so. He looked as alluring as any Botticelli, all loose-limbed and soft curls. He was starting to wake, Will’s nostrils flaring wide as the omega within him registered the alpha’s presence. Hannibal’s thumb paused against smooth skin, reaching back up to play with Will’s soaked curls. “Yes, I am here for you, mylimasis. Do you smell me? I smell _you_ …” A pleased rumble escaped from his chest and Will let out a low chirp, his body rolling against his ruined sheets. Hannibal’s breath caught when Will opened his eyes, the blue as deep as the ocean and carnivorous. Seeing Hannibal, Will’s eyes welled with tears and using all the strength he had left, he threw his arms around him to sob into his neck.

“Shh, shh, Will, I am here. You’ll be okay. Everything will be all right.” Hannibal rose from where he knelt, Will allowing him to pull him into his arms and onto Will’s bed, uncaring of the mess. Will was scenting him, his deep inhales causing Hannibal’s skin to break out in goosebumps. Without truly realizing it, Will had wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s hips, pressing his sweaty body greedily onto his expensive coat as his body tried to rut against him. His dribbling cock twitched achingly against the wool of the jacket, making Will cry harder in a pleasured pain.

“I-it’s horrible,” Will gasped aloud, hot tears streaming down his beautiful face. Hannibal smoothed his palms across his flushed cheeks, wiping them away. “N-nothing helps…I hurt all over, _a-alpha_!”

“I know, I know it hurts,” Hannibal told him, smoothing his hands down Will’s twitching torso to grip him steadily beneath his armpits so Will could continue to roll his hips against him as he pleased. Will cried out loudly when his hips finally came to fully rest upon Hannibal’s pelvic bone, the doctor’s length hard and willing. He was soaked and Hannibal’s trousers were ruined within a minute. It felt glorious. “You said you did not have any toys?” Will shook his head miserably, more tears running down his cheeks, head tossed back. Hannibal could not resist the thoughtless gesture and ran the flat of his tongue up Will’s chest and neck, his tongue curling around the sharp ridge of his flawless jawline. He was Michelangelo’s David brought to life in solid bone and sinuous flesh.

“I-I have never had…the _need._ T-twelve years…” Will babbled listlessly, his arms wrapping around Hannibal’s neck to keep his tongue warm and flat against his flushed neck. He rolled his neck, offering more with a chirp that had Hannibal growing only harder.

“Well, what are we to do about that?” Hannibal asked against his flesh, voice smoldering, tongue teasing up and down the length. He wanted Will to want him as he did—wanted his consent. As much as he craved him, he would not move forwards without it. Will bore his teeth then, tugging Hannibal’s face away from his neck to crash their mouths together. It was not soft but cruel and lip-splittingly blissful. They tasted each other’s blood, sharing and tugging on increasingly swollen lips, teeth clashing. Hannibal was the one to pull back, then. He pressed their foreheads together, ignoring the desperate whine escaping Will’s blood-tinged lips. “Do you want me, Will? Want me to help you?” Will could only nod his head deliriously, his back arching against his body’s chosen mate. There would be time to discuss after. Right now everything that mattered was being sated so that his body would allow _William_ to be in control once again. He had been on suppressants for over a decade anyway, the chance of conceiving was slim-to-none.

“T-take _me_ ,” Will gasped against Hannibal’s mouth, his upper lip mushed up against Hannibal’s own, their teeth clashing. He reached down then with one fumbling hand to grab onto one of Hannibal’s own. With trembling thighs, Will rose and guided Hannibal’s hand past his leaking cock and straight to his hole. “H-help me r-remember who I am…Hannibal, _please_.” Hannibal hissed against Will’s open mouth, his tongue lolling into his wet mouth the same time one of his fingers entered Will’s trembling entrance. Hannibal swallowed Will’s cry, his finger curling in and out, sending sparks of pleasure throughout his entire being. With his other hand, Hannibal softly teased the tip and sides of Will’s cock, understanding how sensitive it would be. It was not where he was most needed, but it strained so beautifully against him that he could not help but give it a pet. Nor did he mind having Will on top, his amber eyes wide as he watched Will take what he offered him greedily with a slack glistening mouth and twinkling tear-filled eyes. Will let out a choked garbled sound when Hannibal’s lips found his swollen nipples, his tongue curling around one possessively. His body bowed tightly against Hannibal’s own, causing Hannibal’s finger to inch deeper and brush that one spot that had Will seeing stars. “ _H-Hannibal_!” Will weeped, and Hannibal _roared,_ pressing in one and then two more fingers into Will’s searing heat. His chest rumbled, pleased, at how receptive Will’s body was; how _ready._

“ _Strip me_ ,” The alpha demanded against one slick nipple, growing furious in the fact that he could not feel all of the omega’s slick-smooth skin upon his own. “Tear it away if you have to,” Hannibal continued, Will smiling breathlessly as he did as he was told; the omega within him purring loudly in the room. Will did tear off Hannibal’s coat, the wool long gone from both their bodies as Will’s claws ripped the seam of one sleeve before getting it away from his prize. Hannibal somehow managed to help kick off his soaked trousers without having to leave Will empty and his chest un-blemished, to which Will kissed and nipped at his jaw and throat, enthralled. When all that remained was Hannibal’s shirt and boxers, Will paused and let his body soak in the heat that Hannibal’s revealed skin soaked him in. He was like the sun, all consuming, thrusting three fingers now in and out of him and leaving trails of fire where his mouth teased his swollen chest. With shaking hands, Will grasped Hannibal’s face, pulling the man away from his saliva-soaked chest.

Will’s eyes swam with deep emotion, leaving Hannibal breathless and helpless when Will attacked his neck with teeth and tongue, leaving a trail of bruising sucks and nips down his neck, chest, and torso. Hannibal paused his hand then, letting out a loud moan when he felt Will’s hole try and swallow his fingers itself. Will rode them desperately, elegantly, but did not stop kissing his way down Hannibal’s body. He stopped above Hannibal’s heart, pressing a wet kiss against the heated thick dress shirt. He looked up at Hannibal through thick lashes, his curls wild in his face and eyes, catching in his eyelashes. His hands slide up Hannibal’s body and find their way to the opening of his dress shirt. He rips the shirt from him nearly animalistically, buttons flying everywhere, and for a second Hannibal forgets who is the one in heat as his knot throbs desperately in its confines. Will takes no time to start rubbing himself against the alpha’s chest, his fingers curling desperately in the course greying hair peppered across Hannibal’s chest.

Hannibal could only stare at him, drunk on the sight and feel of Will _using_ him for his own pleasure. He still rode his fingers desperately, easily taking four, and made keening sounds that now bordered on anger. It was still not enough, so he rubbed his nipples across Hannibal’s hair chest, his eyes rolling back in his head at the sensation. _Beautiful._

“You’re perfect _, perfect,_ Will…” Hannibal gasped out as his brain registered the needy look upon his omega’s face, one that screamed: _help me, help me, please._ Wrapping his arms around Will’s waist to pin him against his chest, Hannibal flipped them so that Will laid out like a feast beneath him, wanton and all writhing limbs as he tried to get Hannibal exactly where he needed him. “Yes, darling, follow your instincts…” Hannibal encouraged as Will’s hips tilted upwards in an offering position, the omega gripping the back of his thighs to display himself to his chosen. Hannibal caged Will in with his arms, bringing the omega a sense of comfort at such a chaotic time. Will bit at his jaw, growling and growing more desperate. Hannibal smiled and allowed him to draw blood as his teeth became harsher when one of Hannibal’s hands started to gather slick off of Will’s thighs to slick his own cock, and the other encouraged Will’s cheeks to part. Will’s head tossed back against his pillow the second Hannibal’s tip kissed his entrance, gulping thickly.

“Breathe, mylimasis,” Hannibal murmured then, leaning down to press their foreheads together again. “Look at me as I take you. I want to see you take your pleasure. You take so beautifully, William…” Will’s eyes burned with tears and he wrapped his arms loosely around Hannibal’s neck as Hannibal began to slowly enter him, careful despite Will being more than ready. Will’s head tossed back with a cry but he did not close his eyes, much to Hannibal’s delight. He gasped Hannibal’s name, his thighs trembling as his cock twitched twice and he came all over the both of them even before Hannibal had pressed all the way in.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” Hannibal praised as Will wept with overexertion, struggling to keep his eyes open and upon Hannibal. Picking up a good rhythm, Hannibal took Will eagerly, his hips kissing Will’s own in a bruising fashion, Hannibal’s tongue all but devouring Will’s mouth. Will could only pant along, chirping when Hannibal pinned both of his wrists above his head against his old rickety headboard. Hannibal felt Will’s body submit to him, going limp, trusting Hannibal to take care of him, and Hannibal felt a huge swell of love engulf his heart.

_Love._ That was it, wasn’t it? Why he would go the lengths he did for this man. For this lovely creature…He loved him. Although he wanted to peer inside his skull, he felt more nourishment at the very sight of him than he would if he merely devoured him. _However_ …

“ _M-more_ , Hannibal! _Please_ , more!” Will cried, sounding more like himself as Hannibal gave everything he had once again to him, caging him in and tossing his legs over his shoulders to drive more fully into him. Devouring him in this sense was all too grand and as Will reached back to feel where their bodies were connected, Hannibal’s eyes screwed shut with tears of pleasure as his knot finally gave way and eased into Will, earning a shocked moan from the omega beneath him. Will and Hannibal both paused at the feeling of being locked together, Hannibal’s hot semen rushing through Will’s entirety to stitch him back together once again, if not for a short while. Will came again, tired and with a gentle cry that Hannibal licked from his mouth.

They kissed languidly for a long while, Will needing comfort and Hannibal needing _Will_ ; both needing to ground themselves to the present. Will’s body finally started to cool down after a while, the blue of his eyes more like his own as he slowly came back to himself. Hannibal knew when he was truly back when Will started to avoid eye contact and his legs slid from his shoulders to rest against where his arms still pinned him in, a defiant blush high upon his cheeks. Hannibal smiled, pressing a kiss upon one inflamed cheek. “Welcome back,” He said with a soft chuckle and Will groaned and tried to push at him.

“This is the worst day of my life,” Will groaned and covered is face with his hands. Hannibal rose one blond eyebrow then, rolling his hips once more to make Will moan and shake, his face a fiery red.

“The worst, _really_?” Hannibal inquired and Will looked at him sharply, using his own body to grip tighter on Hannibal’s knot in return, which made them both groan low with desire.

“Y-you know what I meant,” Will scolded him, eyes wet in misery at his biology’s betrayal. He looked down, his eyes resting upon his own trembling chest; the way his legs were thrown easily over Hannibal’s arms. So _omegan_. “I did not want this for me, Hannibal. I did not want to lose control over myself…You don’t know what it’s like. It’s like my body isn’t _mine_ anymore. Being an omega, I am no better than property. With this, I could lose _everything_ …” Will truly wept then, hot tears pouring once again down his puffy skin. He looked terribly young. Hannibal shushed him, his soul soaring with protectiveness; the alpha in him needing to bring his omega comfort.

“Nothing will happen to you, Will. I will protect you.” Will’s eyes sharpened once again and he pushed at him, his legs sliding down more but not fully as he could not get away from him anytime soon; sensing that Hannibal would not move. Hannibal let him, his eyes sad.

“You’re not my alpha, Hannibal! No matter what my body decided, it is _my_ choice to decide too!” Hannibal swallowed back a growl, easing back from Will who had decided a crack in the wall was better than facing Hannibal.

“I know that I’m not your alpha, Will.” _Not yet,_ the alpha in Hannibal crooned. “I do know, however, that I am more than what you may think I am. In your time of need, you called _me._ Your body knew who could take care of it; who it wanted… _wants._ ” Will swallowed thickly as he felt Hannibal’s hips twitch once more, his body still trembling with need. “You _see_ me, Will. Understand me. You do, and if I have to convince you for the rest if my life, it will be worth it. Do you trust me, Will?” Hannibal looked down at him, the amber of his eyes revealing the inner most vulnerable part of his soul. Will could not look away, never seeing Hannibal this revealing before. Will wrapped his hands around Hannibal’s upper arms, his fingers trembling as he simply nodded.

“I do trust you. Damn me, I do. I have to,” Will told him softly and Hannibal leaned down to press a chaste kiss upon his swollen lips, the sweetest of all their kisses. Will let him, allowing Hannibal to lick into his mouth and press him harder into the bed again. Hannibal kissed his jaw and down his throat, pressing an opened-mouth kiss where he would bite Will if he were able. Will tensed, but made no move to get away, his body relaxing when Hannibal simply moved on, pressing a smile into the moist flesh of his chest; listening to how hard his heart lurched for him.

Will would have to trust him; he really did have no other choice. Especially now. However, Hannibal had no plans on betraying that trust, and soon Will would truly be his to own and polish into the sharpest of stones.


End file.
